computercraftfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Операционные системы, текстуры, дополнения!
='Операционные системы ↓↓↓'= WolfOS Название: WolfOS Версия: 1.3.0 Форум: Тут WolfOS не перезаписывает файлы мода, и устанавливается в каждом компьютере отдельно в игры. ' - Операционная система в настоящее время имеет три стандартные программы: File Browser, Disk Manager и музыкальный плеер.Позже будет больше! - File Browser используется для просмотра, перемещения, копирования, удаления и редактирования файлов на компьютере. - Disk Manager'ом можно переименовать, клонировать, и форматировать дискеты. - Музыкальный плеер воспроизводит музыкальные диски! - Вы войдите в систему с учетными записями пользователей, которые вы можетесоздать и сохранить на диск, или же вы можете войти в систему с локальной учетной записи пользователя компьютера. - Режим печати может быть изменён между медленным (анимированный) и быстрым. (Сейчас установить для каждого пользователя, а не на компьютере) - User ID и пароль (в том числе локальной учетной записи) могут быть изменены в панели управления. - Наконец, WolfOS устанавливается отдельно через дискеты, так что не заменяет файлы на всех компьютерах и можно использовать стандартную. Примечание: По умолчанию пароль для учетной записи локального пользователя пуст: "". Installation Instructions Start by creating a new floppy disk in game and set it a label. Then in the /computer/disk folder in your worldsave, open the labels.txt file and find the ID# that corresponds to the disk label you just set. That is the new disk. From there, drop the contents of the '1' folder inside the .zip into the numbered folder that matches the ID# that corresponds to your disk you just created. Next, insert that floppy disk into a computer and restart it. A menu should appear giving you options of which programs you would like to install. Next you will see the OS files being copied onto the computer, and once the on-screen prompt appears, pressing any key will eject the disk and reboot the computer again. You should now see that WolfOS 1.3.0 is running on your computer! Скачать ShadOS Название:ShadOS Версия: v1.0 (45% закончено) Сайт: Вот! Форум: Тут Особенности: вход в систему под различными профилями. Гости и обычные пользователи ограничены. Команды администратора: CD Delete Rename -Все для безопасности! Информация: Пароль по умолчанию 'Admin' Пароль по умолчанию пользователь "пользователь" Пользователи и Гости, не могут удалять файлы ShadOS не отключит функций CraftOS . REDWORKS Название: RedWorkOS Версия: 1.33 Сайт:тут Форумчик:Ага frame|RedWorkOS RedWorkOS является операционной системой которая была создана Sledger721, VertexBeta (или Kingdaro), Casper7526 и Streetstar5. Она была разработана, чтобы ComputerCraft более легкая в использовании пользователю, и для подключения к интернету. Это основная сфера деятельности ЦИМ. CIM (чат) является программой чата в Lua, проходящей через УК, что позволяет использовать реальную программу чата в реальном в Интернете организовано Casper7526 , которая может быть использована с помощью поставщика общих служб. Она более удобная, чем CraftOS. Имя пользователя: username Пароль: letmein скачать: с MediaFire BerryOS ''Название: BerryOS Версия: v0.1 Берри операционная система для Computercraft с 2d играми и темами в комплекте.В один прекрасный день все в ваши автоматические фабрики будут управлятся компьютером. После долгого рабочего дня вы пришли домой, сели на стульчик перед столом и подумали, -"Почему бы не поиграть в игры на моем супер-пупер компьютере под управление операционной системы высшего поколения BerryOS!"(Уф...) Скриншоты: 20111228083404.png screenieia.png скачать: 1.С синей темой 2.С красной темой 3.C желтой темой =Темы↓↓↓'= ''________ ________ ________ Сборка новых темы от создателей RedWorksMan Скачать: тут ________ ________ ________ ='Дополнения↓↓↓'= ________ ________ ________ 'Будут пополнятся!' ________ ________ ________ =~-~=by TreanTess=~-~=